Mistletoe Midnights
by leakingpenholder
Summary: Hermione has a problem with Christmas, and there's a good reason for it. But a castle filled with mistletoe, and a certain blond haired Slytherin, may change her mind...  Rated T because my English may be confusing.
1. Imprisoned

**Chapter 1 ****imprisoned**

Okay, she'd admit it. She hated Christmas. She absolutely and utterly hated it. She couldn't see what all the others found so fantastic about Christmas. Hermione stared out of the window. Of course the snow was fun, and the castle looked beautiful, except for the mistletoe. She had been trapped now seven times. Some boys seemed to lock themselves up with her on purpose, below the mistletoe. The magical way of trapping two people by invisible walls and only freeing them when they kiss was the idea of Dumbledore. It was his worst idea ever. As was the idea of the person who came up with the idea of creating Christmas.

'Hermione, can you give me a hand?' shouted McLaggen from downstairs. As if she would be fooled by such an easy trick, she knew down the stairs hung a mistletoe.

'No I can't give you a hand, because I have to take care of Crookshranks now,' she yelled back. McLaggen had pushed her already twice under the mistletoe, she had fooled him by placing on both the confundus charm. She took a brush and started to brush Crookshranks very fluffy fur. It was the worst time of the year; Christmas time. There seemed to be some sort of curse on the Christmas days. There was a reason why she hated Christmas. No, she couldn't think about that this moment. She continued to brush the cat. Crookshranks only seemed not to like it and jumped away. Hermione threw the brush back in the trunk and jumped up from her bed. She did her tight dress right. She was trying to get used to the feeling of this dress and heels, she would wear tomorrow. Ginny had chosen it together with her. This black dress and silver heels with ties had been both their favourites, but Ginny had practically forced her to buy a new dress at all.

What would she do now? She would go for a stroll. It was almost curfew and in the corridors nobody would hang around anymore. She didn't have much time left, but it didn't matter. At the end of the stairs she carefully avoided the mistletoe and exited the common room through the portrait hole. She let her feet carry her away. The castle was even more beautiful when it was dim lit. Her shoes clicked on the cold stone floor and the candles made shadows on the walls.

She walked around the corner and smashed into something soft and fell on the ground. That was strange; usually nobody came in this corridor. She looked up and saw familiar blond hair. Why him? Why did it have to be him? Like Christmas hated her too! She stood up again and tried to walk away, again she bumped against something, hard this time. An invisible wall. No! Not with him! She looked up at the ceiling, she was right. High above their heads hung the innocent looking plant. She looked back at the blond haired boy.

'I'm not going to kiss you!' they said in unison. She pulled out her wand and cast a spell on the mistletoe. Nothing happened. Robbed of her last hope she sat down on the floor leaning against the invisible wall. She stared into the dark corridor, trying to ignore the fact she was locked with Malfoy.

'Already gave up, Granger? I'm not used to the fact you give up,' he sneered and sat down opposite of her.

'Shut up,' she said not really convincing. 'I'm already having a disastrous Christmas and I don't need you to make it even worse. I gave up 'cause I know there's only one way left to get out of this mess. Mostly I managed it to get away with only a confundus charm, but this one seems more powerful than the seven I had before. It's getting really annoying this idea of Dumbledore, especially if you're me.' She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her chin on her knees.

'You had seven mistletoes?' said Malfoy surprised. 'Probably all with Weaselbee and Pothead.' He snorted.

'No,' she sighed. 'I only once accidentally came trapped with Ron. Oh, and for a dare I had to charm mistletoe so I would lock myself up with Ginny, but that wasn't that bad. I got pushed below the mistletoe by Cormac McLaggen twice, terry Boot, and two boys whose name I don't know. I hate Christmas.'

'Why do you hate Christmas?' asked Malfoy.

'Why should I tell you, Malfoy?'

'Because we need to spend much more time in this stupid place and I think we'd better spend the time doing something than just waiting until somebody finds us and lifts up the spell of the mistletoe. Besides, it's not like nobody knows you don't like Christmas.' He had a good point. She hated to admit it but it was true.

'Alright, I'll tell you. Do you believe that when somebody dies he can change something in this world forever? Or to let something happen once in a while for example once in a year or a century?' Malfoy shook his head. 'Well I do. 'Cause ever since my mother died on the second day of Christmas all three Christmas days something awful happened. When I was eight, something, probably me, caused a magical explosion in our house and it collapsed. It took us the other two days of Christmas before we could find a place to stay. When I was nine I met the woman that's now my stepmother. I hate her, did then already. But by that time she was only my father's girlfriend. She stayed with Christmas and I had to be polite and nice. When I was ten years old, my dad proposed to my stepmother on Christmas Eve. The next two days I had to help that awful woman planning the wedding. Then came my first year at Hogwarts, my dad got an eye infection and he got blind during the Christmas days. Second year; I was having the great risk for getting killed by that stupid giant snake and spent the entire time in the library trying to protect everybody. In the third year I had that enormous fight with Ron, so he didn't speak to me and we were afraid Black would enter the castle and kill Harry. Fourth year Krum wanted to kiss me and I pushed him away. He caught me the first day of Christmas under the mistletoe and the next day there was an article from Skeeter. In my fifth year Umbrigde gave me a detention during the entire holiday, and every day before she let me write with my own blood she tried to get information about Dumbledore's army from me by using the cruciatus curse on me. And this year I'm trapped under the mistletoe with you and Christmas holidays haven't even begun! That's why I hate Christmas!'

She could see at his expression he was quite impressed. But he didn't answer. She just stared back at him and they quietly leaned against their wall. It was silent again. Then suddenly the wall moved and pushed her forwards. She almost tripped, but luckily she saw Malfoy had exactly the same problem. Hermione sighed and sat back on the floor. Why had her mother done this to her? She leaned back and sighed once more. She stared at the ceiling, and the mistletoe. Oh, how she hated Christmas. She closed her eyes. It was late and she would wake up when somebody came, or when they were released. Slowly she drifted of to sleep.

_She walked up the stairs slowly. Her father had said her mother wanted to see them both. She opened the door to her mother's chamber. Her eyes rested for a moment on her tired looking father before looking at her mother. Though she wasn't older than 32, the pale skin, thing fingers and slow movements of her mother made her look at least forty years older. They all knew she wouldn't have much more time left. But Hermione didn't want to think about that. She just didn't want to. Of course she knew there was no denying, but just avoiding it would be safe. Her mother lifted her hand very slowly and the movement was weak. Hermione took her hand and smiled at the woman. Her mother smiled back before her eyes darted to her husband. Then her eyes returned to Hermione._

'_You're going to be stronger than me or your father can ever be. I'm so proud of you. I love you both so much. And even though you'll never see me again, I'll never leave you, I'll be reborn somewhere in your hearts. Because love is something so powerful you can't destroy, or deny it. And eventually everything will fall into place, if necessary with a small push.' And after these wise words Monica Granger closed her eyes. Hermione felt the grip on her hand loosen and the breath of her mother weaken. She looked at her father with sad eyes. It took a few seconds before he looked up and their eyes met. The seven year old Hermione started to cry, tears streamed down her cheeks. Edward Granger walked towards her and Hermione got pushed forwards._

She woke with a start. That stupid mistletoe-wall had pushed them forwards again. She thought back at the nightmare. She got it every Christmas. Every Christmas she had to watch her mother die. A tear rolled down her cheek.

'Why are you crying?' asked Malfoy when a tear dripped on the stones.

She quickly whipped the tears from her cheeks: 'I didn't cry.'

'Yes, you did.'

'No, I didn't.'

'Yes, you did.'

'Okay, I cried. And now just shut up,' said Hermione madly.

'Why did you cry?' his voice was a combination of indifference with a caring undertone, but Hermione didn't pay much attention to it.

'For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, you've been calling me a mudblood for the past six years! I think that's enough reason to not tell you everything!'

'But I've been trying to be a better person. And this is our first conversation without calling names at each other. I've been trying to show you I'm not that bad ever since the start of this year.' Hermione thought very hard, and surprisingly he was sort of right. He hadn't insulted her since the start of this year. No mudblood, no bookworm, no teachers pet, they had argued, but he hadn't insulted her that way. And in fact she actually liked the arguments now, without the name calling. He was at her level of intelligence and she liked being challenged. What was she thinking! They were still talking about Malfoy.

'No. I think you've hurt me too much in the past years. If you knew this, I would break down at every confrontation so, I'm not going to tell you,' she said stubborn.

'Granger, its Christmas!'

'So what? I hate Christmas! You need a much better reason than that for me to tell you!' Silence fell between them. Hermione looked at her feet. She was tired, but she didn't want to go to sleep either. Her mind was full of questions and she couldn't stop thinking about this Christmas.

'Do you want to know why I've been such a jerk?' Malfoy's voice startled her. 'It was my father. My father hates Potter, mudbloods and the Weasleys, and he hates them more that he loves me, so I was forced to act like that. I didn't really hate you, I mean, how could I possibly hate you? I mean, you're funny, pretty, nice, and the first person ever who could outsmart me. Of course I was jealous of your cleverness, but why would I hate you, just for that? And this summer my father told me he wanted me to become a deatheater. At the end of this year it's going to happen, and I can't do anything about it. I'm thinking about going to Dumbledore, but there's also a problem with that. So I'm trying to find help, but I don't know from whom.'

**Well, this is my new fic. I've never tried to write a Christmas fic before, but I hope you like it. Please let me know and REVIEW!**


	2. closer

**Chapter 2 closer**

'Do you want to know why I've been such a jerk?' Malfoy's voice startled her. 'It was my father. My father hates Potter, mudbloods and the Weasleys, and he hates them more that he loves me, so I was forced to act like that. I didn't really hate you, I mean, how could I possibly hate you? I mean, you're funny, pretty, nice, and the first person ever who could outsmart me. Of course I was jealous of your smartness, but why would I hate you, just for that? And this summer my father told me he wanted me to become a deatheater. At the end of this year it's going to happen, and I can't do anything about it. I'm thinking about going to Dumbledore, but there's also a problem with that. So I'm trying to find help, but I don't know from whom.' Hermione looked up. He had been looking at her all the time and now their eyes met. There was a form of sadness in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen before.

'I'm sorry, Hermione.' She was fully aware of the fact that he had used her first name. She could read the regret in his eyes. She didn't know what she had to do with all this new information. Actually, she found it hard to believe. Although he was nice to her, she couldn't believe he would tell something like that to her.

'I know, I know. You don't believe me. It's not like can blame you for that. I wouldn't believe myself either. Just forget it, okay?' Hermione slowly shook her head. He sighed disappointed.

'Why… why are you telling me this?' The words had passed her lips before she knew it. He looked surprised up.

'Because… Well, I don't know. It's just… I thought you needed to know.' Another silence fell.

It took Hermione a while to gather the courage to ask: 'Is it true? What you told me, I mean.' He took a moment to realize what she said, but then he slowly nodded.

'In that case I think I need to apologize too.' She held out her hand to him. It was a strange feeling when he took it and they shook hands. She'd hated this boy a few minutes ago and now she just couldn't hate him anymore. This was a different Draco Malfoy sitting in front of her. There was no bullying one anymore, the only thing she could see was a young man who had endured a lot in his past and was trying to live with the horrible things in his life. She looked at her watch. The funny thing was that they had been here for only two hours. Two hours long they had spend in each other's company without calling names, hexing each other and now she had forgiven him his past actions. And that had all started with ending up under the mistletoe, or actually, the so well known dream about her mother's death.

It was still the worst night, Christmas, holiday, and moment of her life. And for some unknown reason Hermione was mad at her mother for dying. For leaving her daughter alone. Her daughter, who could use so much support in her life, being bullied all the time, facing great threats, but mostly developing incredible powers. And even while Hermione was mad at her mother, she was working this hard to make her real mother proud. Sophia Granger still wasn't really Hermione's mother, and she wouldn't ever become that. But her stepmother didn't even try and even while Hermione would be mad when she did try, it was this what made her most angry, and if Sophia just tried it would all be a lot less. Sophia just wouldn't ever give the support Hermione needed, because that woman had stolen not only her father, but also her mother. Of course that wasn't true, and she knew it, but that just was what it felt like. And her father had betrayed her by getting over Monica that easily, that was why death had not only created a wall between Hermione and her mother, but also a smaller barrier keeping her father at distance. And that hurt, a lot.

'How long do you think we'll be sitting here?' Hermione was woken from her thoughts by Draco's words.

She shrugged: 'Tomorrow morning at half past six people will start to wander through the corridors. I guess they will find us and get help.' Draco nodded and silence took over again. Half past six. It was now almost midnight, that meant they were stuck here for six and a half hours more. Though, it wasn't that bad anymore. She actually almost considered giving him a kiss, but then she thought back of the jinx she used to read the mistletoe's charm. It had to be a kiss with love from both sides. She for sure wasn't in love with him, and he didn't care about her either. Although, he had told her something very important to him. Probably she was one of the very few people who knew this about him. It almost seemed stupid that she didn't tell him why she was crying.

'I was crying because I dreamt about the night my mother died. Every Christmas I see her die again,' Hermione told. She looked him in the eye again and smiled weakly.

'No wonder you didn't want to tell that,' he said. 'I wouldn't want everybody to know that if it had happened to me.' They were pushed forward again. Their knees touched and both quickly stood up, before another push forward would press them on each other's lap. 'But now I think our greatest worry is what we're going to do when were caught.'

'Well, let's just hope Filch doesn't-,' she stopped halfway her sentence. From further away they heard little footsteps, and around the corner came two small lights, red lights: Mrs. Norris. Hermione thought quick and kneeled, her head was now at the level of Draco Malfoy's knees, and he was staring at her strange action. Hermione found what she'd been looking for in her purse, she almost always carried with her, it was a small box and she opened it. In it were some snacks for Crookshranks, normally he hated it when she gave the snacks to other cats, but this was urgent.

'Come, kitty, kitty. Come, Mrs. Norris. I've got something tasty for you,' Hermione whispered. Mrs. Norris came closer.

'What are you doing? Do you want Filch to catch us?' hissed Draco, or was it still Malfoy. It didn't matter. Hermione shook her head but didn't explain. Mrs. Norris had reached them and Hermione picked the cat up. She put the small box away and took her wand.

'Stupify,' the cat became completely stiff. 'Amnesia, memory moderate.' After casting the spells on the cat she put it on the ground and gave her a push. The cat slid over the floor to the end of the corridor and stopped almost out of sight.

'Rennervate,' Hermione muttered under her breath and Mrs. Norris walked away. Then she cast a silencing charm so they wouldn't be heard by Filch, or any teacher at all.

'What did you do?' asked Draco.

'I modified her memory so she thinks this corridor is empty. She doesn't remember anything at all about us being here. It's easier to modify a cat's memory than a human's memory. I tested it on Crookshranks. I actually test a lot of spells on him. He doesn't really care. Though, he likes transfiguration. Sometimes I make him gold. Or when I change him into a mouse, he's going to chase himself. At this moment I think he's purple, but he can be black too,' Hermione told him.

'You are brilliant in class, but you can't remember the colour you changed your own cat into? You keep surprising me every time, Hermione,' laughed Draco. Wait, did she just think "Draco"? Yes, she did. And when she thought about it, she'd done it once before already. And he called her Hermione. It was actually quite logical, and felt good.

'Well, you aren't actually that surprising anymore,' said Hermione dryly. 'I think I finally figured out what's going round in that brain of yours.'

'Oh, really. Blaise said that once too, only about Pansy. He told me that she was completely in love with him. Only two minutes after that Pansy was all over me,' Draco grinned. Hermione couldn't help but laugh a bit.

'What you find it funny to have Pansy all over you? Want me to show you?' Before she could blink Draco had picked her off her feet and pushed her against the wall. 'Oh my Hermy-poo, you're so sweet. Can't you just send Blaise away to spend some time together? Or we could go to my dorm,' Draco imitated Pansy quite well. Hermione was now laughing out loud.

'Draco, put me down,' she laughed.

'First you ask politely.'

'Draco, will you, please with lots of cream and cherries on top, put me down?' Hermione said.

'Because you're asking it so nicely,' and Draco put her down. Hermione took a few seconds to calm down.

'Hermione, why are you actually wearing that dress?' he asked after they were a little done with laughing.

Hermione flushed: 'Ginny made me wear it, or well… Actually, we bought this dress for the Slughorn party, she forced me to buy this dress, and I'm still trying to get used to it. Why, do you like it?'

'Yeah, it looks good on you.' Hermione's cheeks took a deeper shade of red, and she was glad it was dark so he couldn't see it. And with another push of the wall Hermione fell against Draco's chest.

'Stupid wall, stupid heels,' she muttered while standing up again. She took them off. Was she imagining it, or had Draco's breath just quickened? She took a deep breath. A smell entered her nose. It was a sweet, delicious smell. She'd never smelled a scent like that before. It made her head spin.

'Are you okay?' asked Draco, after he gained control over his breath. Hermione just nodded, not knowing what to say. They were just a few inches apart.

'You shouldn't wear these heels when they make you fall,' said Draco.

'Well, I don't have much to choose when Ginny is around.' They both laughed.

'Wow, I actually never thought you were much of a laugher,' confessed Hermione.

'I never thought of you as funny,' Draco gave her a wide smile.

'Well, what did you think of me?' Hermione couldn't resist asking

'Actually, I though you were kind of boring. I mean, constantly reading, never really doing all the stuff the other girls do. I think Ginny has a good influence on you,' he joked. Hermione hit him playfully on his arm.

'Woman, you can hit hard,' said Draco snide.

'Do you want a kiss on it, to make the pain go away?' Hermione joked.

'Yes.' That answer wasn't the one she expected. No, she wouldn't back off. She pulled up his sleeve and kissed him softly on his lover arm, where she hit him. Then she looked up at his face, and saw the surprised expression on it.

'Wow, you keep surprising me,' said Draco.

'Well, you're not bad yourself either,' said Hermione.

'You want me to show you some more surprises?' at exactly that moment she was pushed forward again. They now stood pressed against each other, Hermione's nose in his neck, her arms, resting against his chest, kept them apart. His scent entered her nose again and Hermione took a moment to take it in her mind. Merlin, she liked it. What had she just thought? Hermione felt the blood rise to her cheeks.

**This was chapter 2. I know it all goes very fast, but that's the idea of the story, it's meant to be like this.**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed, added this story to their favorites, alerted it, or just read it. But especially to Rozu, who gave me a really good suggestion: "I hope alinea 8 is what you wanted, this was how I pictured Hermione's feelings.**


	3. capturing hearts

**(Autor's note: I dedicate this chapter to Rozu, because you really are the best reviewer I've ever had and because I can use your comments so well.)**

**Chapter 3 ****capturing hearts**

'Are you flushing?' Draco asked. She felt his Adam's apple move against her cheek.

'No, I'm not,' she replied quickly.

'I take that as a yes, by the way you reply.'

Hermione wisely switched subject: 'I hate it to stand on these heels when I'm not wearing them.'

'You're standing on them?'

'Yes, they took the last of my standing space and now I have to stand on-.' Draco had picked her of her feet again and took a small step forward so she was rested with her back against the invisible wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist to have a grip, supported by Draco's hands on her thighs. The dress's side was torn a little because it was too tight for things like this. They were now at eye level.

'I really hope we don't have to spend much more time here like this,' she commented. They had been locked by the mistletoe for four hours now.

'Aren't you comfortable?'

'I am, but it must be quite heavy for you.'

Draco laughed: 'You're actually quite light.' His soft breath caressed her cheek. She looked in his eyes and suddenly saw his face coming closer. Her eyes widened, what was he doing?

'What are you doing, Draco?' she asked.

'I'm getting us out of here,' he whispered less than an inch from her mouth. And then he kissed her on her lips. Hermione's mind went black, her heart was raging in her chest and her stomach was twisted. She couldn't think proper anymore. The feeling of his lips on hers, she was enjoying it, no not enjoying it, loving it. But the moment she thought that Draco took a step back and put her down. She had to say something to make sure they wouldn't have a silence.

'Did it work?' she asked. As an answer Draco took a step back, Hermione smiled and wanted to walk away, but bumped against the invisible wall.

'What the-?' Suddenly she realised something. 'You could have been further away from me, all the time. So why didn't you?'

'Well, in the beginning I was pushed forward, later on I moved a little extra. It was just such a perfect situation. You were forced to be in my presence and we would get to know each other. At first, I only was trying to become friends with you, but somehow things changed. When I realised that you weren't that annoying, boring and bossy girl I thought you were.'

'You forgot ugly,' said Hermione biting her lip, she didn't know if she should be angry, or sad. But Draco shook his head.

'No, not ugly. There may be a lot of girls in this school that are way prettier than you, but right now I don't want anybody else to be here under the mistletoe with me. I like your looks because they belong to you, and not to any other girl,' Hermione held her breath. He couldn't be serious about, she looked down at the ground.

'Hermione, I -.'

But Hermione cut him off: 'Don't lie to me.' Draco's hand cupped her cheek. He forced her to look him in the eye.

'Do I look like I'm lying?'

'No but-,' she was cut off by Draco's lips on hers. Same feeling as before came over her. She was slightly pushed back against the invisible wall. Draco snaked one arm around her waist and his other hand he placed in her neck. His touch sent shivers down her spine. Hermione closed her eyes and answered the kiss. Suddenly the walls disappeared and Hermione would have fallen if Draco hadn't held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue slid over her lips, asking for entrance and she gladly granted him that. It felt like it had always meant to be like this. That they were supposed to be together. She went with her hand through his blond hair. And after a while they broke panting apart.

'Maybe we shouldn't stay in the corridors,' said Hermione softly.

'Yeah, you're right. Come, I'll take you to your tower,' said Draco, and with his arm wrapped around her waist they walked to the Gryffindor tower. But when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was gone.

'So, what will we do now?' asked Hermione. A grin appeared on Draco's face.

'You're going to spend the night with me, in the room of requirement. I mean, I bet that my portrait is also gone. So we're going to the room of requirement,' he said. And then Hermione started to hesitate. She knew Draco's reputation, the Slytherin sex god.

Draco must have seen the hesitation on her face, because he said: 'Don't worry, nothing will happen. I promise.'

'Did you tell all the girls the same thing?'

Draco shook his head: 'No, they all knew it. They wanted it, it was different with them. You are special to me, I'll do whatever you want me to.' Hermione smiled and nodded. They walked to the room of requirement and Draco created a room. It was very pretty. White walls, a chandelier, a fireplace that softly sputtered, a dark-brown couch, a bookshelf, a big old clock and two queens beds. A 'wow' escaped from Hermione's mouth.

'Yeah, I know. I'm good at decorating rooms,' said Draco, 'now over to more important business.' Before she knew it, Draco had picked her off her feet again and thrown her on one of the queens beds. Hermione laughed when Draco started to give her kisses on in her neck, leaving faint marks. He moved up over her jawbone to her mouth, but Hermione stopped him.

'You'd really do anything for me?'

'Yes,' said Draco, 'anything.' She looked in his silver eyes and saw he meant it. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she bit her lower lip. It felt so great, so great to have him here with her. Her fingers played with his blond hair. His silver grey eyes were wandering over her body, and Hermione's cheeks turned a little red.

'There's nothing you have to be ashamed of,' he said grinning. The old extremely prude Hermione that still didn't trust would have taken this offensive, but now she felt flattered by it, and loved. Her cheeks reddened even more and she kissed him softly, before ducking under his arms and getting up from the bed.

'Where are you going?' he asked sitting up.

'I need a mirror,' she said. A door swung open and showed a small bathroom.

'Did I again find a girl that uses over a hundred beauty products before she sleeps?' he grinned.

'No, silly. I'm saving both our lives by tying my hair, it would strangle us,' she laughed and closed the door behind her. When she came back into the room in her pyjamas, Draco was sitting on the bed in just a sweatpants. Hermione flushed again at the sight of his naked chest. Of course, who wouldn't at this sight.

'What you see is what you get,' he grinned. Hermione laughed and sat next to him on the bed, only to be laid down by him. His hands slid down her sides to her hips, as his lips locked themselves on hers. His fingers were playing with the edge of her shirt, he tugged at her lower lip and she gave him entrance to her mouth. His fingers slid under her shirt softly stroking her belly, it gave her a strange, but nice, tickling and warm feeling, but she wasn't going to suddenly give in to anything. She took his hands and broke from their kiss.

'What you see is what you get,' she said smiling.

'Teaser,' he replied.

'Spoiled child.' She jawned and pulled Draco down next to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and she curled herself up against his chest. She felt so safe, warm, and loved now. From deep down inside her chest came a low humming sound and she heard Draco chuckle. She was now a hundred percent sure, she loved this. Sighing she closed her eyes and snuggled a little closer to his chest. She last thing she felt before sleep clouded her mind was Draco's warm breath in her neck, a peaceful feeling lulling her asleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Especially the ending was a little difficult to write. ****Please tell me what you think about it. **

**Oh, and I forgot it for this fic, but I don't own anything.**

**Guess that was it, please review, review, review!**


	4. people

**Chapter 4 ****people**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and didn't recognize the room. A sweet smell filled her nose and a warm body was pressed against her back. Slowly the memories of last nights event came back to her. She placed her left hand on Draco's arm he had around her waist.

'Good morning, beautiful,' Draco pressed a soft kiss in her neck. Hermione smiled.

'You kept your word.' She couldn't stop smiling.

'I'm a man of my word.' Said Draco. She looked him in the eye and pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. Then she turned to Draco. The big clock banged nine times and Hermione quickly sat up.

'It's nine. People in the Gryffindor tower will start to wonder where I am!' Again a door opened and showed a wardrobe and another door showed the bathroom and Hermione stood up.

'I will see you today, right?' asked Draco.

'Of course you will,' Hermione smiled. Draco took hold of her face and they kissed. When they moved apart Draco gave her another soft kiss just below her ear.

'My precious,' he whispered. Then Hermione went into the bathroom and Draco left. After a quick shower and changing into a casual green T-shirt and blue jeans. She went back to the Gryffindor tower with the dress in her magically enlarged purse. She had a certain pace showing how happy she was, but nobody noticed. Upstairs she put her purse away and went down for breakfast. Draco wasn't there yet, but she spotted Ginny, Harry and Ron and sat down with them.

'Good morning guys!' All of them gave her a strange look and Hermione realized there must be something different about her. She pulled the make-up mirror from Ginny's purse and checked, there wasn't anything visible that wasn't like that normal.

'What's wrong?' she asked them.

'It's Christmas, Hermione, why are you this cheerful? Normally you hate Christmas and are in a bad mood all along,' said Harry.

'I'm having the best Christmas of my life guys! I can't help it!' she took a piece of toast and jinxed the can of pumpkin juice to fill her glace. The others exchanged weird looks but continued their talk about the upcoming Quidditch match and Hermione listened half to what they had to say. Her mood couldn't be better, and she even agreed on playing a morning game of wizard chess with Ron, and she lost with a smile on her face. After breakfast Harry suggested to go snowball fighting outside and after getting their scarves and gloves they headed for outside. Suddenly Hermione was grabbed from behind and pulled back. She shrieked in shock and as they stood still she turned around to see who it was.

'Got you,' Draco grinned. Hermione laughed as she saw what he meant, above their heads was a mistletoe. Harry, Ginny and Ron had turned back to see what was happening over there and couldn't believe their eyes at the display in front of them. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and the two ex-arch enemies kissed. No, not kissed. They started snogging under the mistletoe. The three Gryffindors stared at their friend, not able to do anything. The shock had petrified them.

'Jerk,' grinned Hermione as they finally broke apart.

'What the bloody hell, Hermione!' Ron's voice was absurdly loud and the grin faded from Hermione's face as she turned around to face her friends. Ron's face was red, Ginny was pulling at Harry's sleeve staring at Hermione and Draco and unable to recover from the shock, and Harry was mere staring at the two former arch enemies with an open mouth.

'I accept you date Lavender, don't I? Even though I hate her. Then what's wrong with this? I love him, and he loves me back. I don't see the problem. Ginny you can stop pulling at Harry's sleeve, he's already seen it. Harry, close your mouth, I already know what you had for breakfast. I would have told you all this morning if you had asked, or quit your Quidditch talk for a moment. But apparently you felt the need to get this, I'm not the one to blame, you are,' said Hermione.

'Lav's a Gryffindor and he's a bloody deatheater! Besides, you and Malfoy were enemy's until yesterday!' shouted Ron.

'That doesn't matter! He's not a deatheater, and I forgave him!' Harry and Ginny turned their backs on her and walked out of the castle into the grounds. Hermione looked back at Ron and waited for his reaction. Her gut was telling her to run away so she wouldn't get hurt too much, but she didn't, and it was probably her biggest mistake of the entire day.

'You betraying bitch!' He turned around and followed Harry and Ginny, but the words had struck, hard. Hermione felt like she was just hit in her face. Her anger at Ron melted away, being replaced by sadness. Her hand went up to her cheek, almost to feel that he hadn't really hit her, but only his words. She had been wrong that morning, this wasn't the best Christmas of her life, this was the worst by far. Umbridge, stepmother and a basilisk seemed nothing compared to hearing him say those words.

'I'm sorry, Mione. I should have thought of how they would react on that. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Hermione stared at the doors and blinked a few times, before she responded: 'It's not your fault. They'll come around eventually. Let's go and do something fun. I finally want to have a nice Christmas.' But her good mood from that morning was gone. It was fun, and she did laugh, but it just wasn't the same anymore. She couldn't get her friends, or ex-friends out of her mind. The reaction of the other students didn't do much good too. She and Draco got stares, whispers, and cold glares, as they walked together through the corridors. Snape didn't let a chance pass by to dock Gryffindor points, in revenge for the two of them dating. The other teachers kept on encouraging their relationship, but most of the students agreed with Snape. A Gryffindor and Slytherin weren't supposed to be dating. Inter-house-unity wasn't a good enough reason for them, love neither. Only one student in the entire school was positive about their relationship; Luna Lovegood.

'Why would I be upset with you two dating? I heard the Nargels whisper about it in their mistletoes for quite a while,' said Luna as dreamily as ever. She had walked in on them, when Draco and Hermione had hidden in the room of requirement to avoid other students. Hermione was sitting between Draco's legs, his arms wrapped around her waist. Luna sat down on the empty couch on the other side of the fire place.

'You are so great, Luna. Everyone else had turned their back on us,' said Hermione happily. 'Have you really been waiting for the two of us to get together?'

'Yes, and I told Ginny. Though I accepted it easier than she did,' Luna started muttering something to herself staring at the ceiling. Hermione heard a clock bang and all heads turned at the large grandfather's clock in a corner. It was time for dinner. Luna rose, but Hermione didn't move. She didn't want to go back to the other students. She didn't want to face them. She didn't want to sit with the Gryffindors who hated her. She didn't want to go away from Draco, not today, not tonight, because he was the only one who could keep her fear at bay. Without him she would already have at least once tried to jump of the astronomy tower.

'I don't want to go there,' she said. 'I don't want more glares and whispers.'

'We can ask the house elves for some food. The only thing that needs to be done would be bringing it here, since they already cooked it.' Hermione wasn't even in the mood to complain about house elf rights anymore. She just nodded and Draco called Winky. A few minutes later they all had a plate in front of them, filled with that day's dinner. It wasn't a happy occasion at all. They sat in silence eating their food, or, in Hermione's case, toying with it. She wasn't in the mood to eat.

Finally she moved her plate away: 'I hate Christmas.' Draco placed down his knife and fork and sighed.

'I can't stand this anymore. I don't want you to be this sad. It was supposed to be great now we're together, but people hate us, and friends abandon us. We'd better just put up a scene in which I dump you saying I've only been using you, and you can go back to your friends who will comfort you then, and everything will turn back to the way it was.'

'There's no need for that.' All looked up and saw Ginny standing near the door. 'I've been stupid. I knew it was coming, I was just shocked. I hadn't expected it to happen overnight and I was just not able to handle it. I'm sorry, Herms. I want to help you to get the whole school to see that your relationship is great. I've talked with Dumbledore and he agreed to help with whatever we're planning to do.'

'Are you serious, Ginny?' Ginny nodded and Hermione hugged her friend. 'This might turn out to be a not that bad Christmas. And you know what. I've got a plan.' She walked over to a cupboard and opened it. The good part about the room of requirement was that it gave exactly what you needed without having to go outside, and what Hermione needed was a list of all the students in the school and map with the location of every mistletoe in the entire school.

'What are you planning on doing?' asked Draco.

'We're going to give everyone a gentle push in the right direction,' Hermione grinned and for Hermione that often meant she was up to something.

It was far past midnight when they were done talking through the plan and matching up people with Hermione's charms. The plan was simple. They would lock up people with a chance for a relationship like theirs, up under the mistletoe. Dumbledore would jinx the mistletoes like with theirs. Luna and Blaise for example would be locked up, just as Ron and Pansy and Theo and Parvati. It was a little cruel, but it was necessary. Now Hermione was falling asleep on Draco's chest. Ginny was having trouble to keep her eyes open. Luna was already muttering things about the Quibbler in her sleep. Tomorrow they would continue, for now they would just sleep in here.

**Chapter four is finished now. I hope you liked it. I myself especially liked the shouting scene, but I would love to hear from you what you like most, just anything you'd like to share about the story. So please review!**


	5. gentle nudge

**Chapter 5 gentle nudge**

Hermione woke from Ginny giggling in her sleep. She opened her eyes and noticed she was lying on someone's chest. It was slowly rising and falling, accompanied by a steady heartbeat. Her eyes darted up at his face and she smiled when she met Draco's eyes. He placed a kiss on her forehead. Hermione buried her face in his shirt and sighed in content. She felt now safe and even though she hadn't talked to Harry and Ron yet. The sound of the door opening made her look up. In the doorway stood professor Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling with a certain happiness and Harry had a look of guilt on his face. He wanted to speak out, but Hermione motioned him to be quiet pointing at Ginny. Dumbledore nodded and motioned he would give them a few minutes to wake up. Hermione shook Luna awake while Harry moved over to Ginny caressing her softly until she woke up.

'Harry, what are you doing here?' asked Ginny sleepily.

'Waking you up, sleepy head. I'm here to talk with you, Herms, and Malfoy,' laughed Harry. Ginny took a few more seconds to wake up and then Dumbledore came in again. A new couch appeared and Ginny sat on it with Harry.

Harry was the first one to speak up: 'Herms, I want to say, I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. I'm still not that fond of Malfoy, but you really seem to like him. Ginny had already told me once she was thinking you two would end up together. It was just hard for me to accept, if you get what I mean. I feel like you're my little sister, and I can't help but being a little protective,' Ginny elbowed him, 'over-protective over you. I'm really sorry, and I want to help with the plan too.'

Hermione smiled: 'It's okay, Harry. I should have realised too it was a shock for all of you. I knew you would come around once you got used to it. But after Ron's reaction, and the reaction of most of the school we decided to take matter in our own hands. It would be great if you helped.'

'Though, I would like to know what the plan exactly is,' said Dumbledore. Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Luna exchanged looks and explained the plan once more. Then they all took their positions and waited for the beginning. At nine the Great Hall opened it's doors and a few early students came in. But when they wanted to walk to their respectable tables they were shocked by the view of Hermione Granger sleeping on Draco Malfoy's lap, opposite of Harry Potter who had Ginny Weasley sleeping with her head on his shoulder and Luna Lovegood trying to shake her awake, at the Ravenclaw table.

They took places, ate breakfast, until Dumbledore's voice echoed through the school: 'Will all students come to the Great Hall?' A smile crept on Hermione's face, part one had had started. The Great Hall filled up fast, but Dumbledore didn't enter the Great Hall. Finally every student was in and the doors were closed. Hermione rose as only person from her seat and pulled out her wand. It was a very complicated charm, but Dumbledore had insisted on her being the one to perform it. If he had interfered directly with the plan the effect wouldn't be the same. Hermione described a large six and eight dots with her wand in the air. The house tables disappeared. On the ceiling were growing mistletoes, but that was not because of Hermione's magic, but Dumbledore. Hermione spun around creating a large fiery circle in the air, incantations were muttered under her breath and more circles appeared in the room. She raised her wand up in the air and all students except for her, Draco, Harry and Ginny, flew up in the air. She wrote a few runes in the air and all the students mixed up. With another circle of Hermione they were all placed down again. From the ceiling hung over a hundred mistletoes, and within three seconds the first one noticed that they were trapped. People screamed as they noticed with who they became trapped.

'This one is absurdly powerful!' shouted someone. 'You can't break it with a spell!'

'And it's supposed to mean something to both of the captives,' Hermione noted.

Panic and anger took over most of the students. Hermione took Draco's and Ginny's hand and pulled them with her to the teacher's table. There the four of them sat in front of the table and looked around the room. People were hitting each other, yelling at the top of their lungs, and a few sat down, not even trying to break free, and very few kissed staying at their respectable place. Luna and Blaise were having an animated chat and Theo and Parvati were sitting face to face, remaining silent, not looking at each other. The shouting died down to the usual buzz of talking and everybody sat down. Then the first two (not) lovers stood up. A third year Ravenclaw girl named Rose Moonstone, and a seventh year Gryffindor named Iwan Holar. Hermione's face lit up, it was a start. She fell around his neck and they kissed. They stood there for over ten seconds then the two of them fell over, Iwan on top of Rose. Hermione clapped her hands. Draco soon joined in, as did Ginny, and Harry and teachers. The two looked up smiling and they sat with the four students in front of the teachers table, both grinning broadly. There were some complains grunts, but there wasn't a next move, just talking.

'This was what happened to you too?' asked Rose at Hermione.

Hermione nodded: 'When we realised we wouldn't get out that easily we started to talk and I heard things about him that made me forgive him everything he did to me. And overnight I fell in love.'

'You mean you didn't like him before?' asked Rose.

'No, I hated him, really loathed him. Of course I knew he was handsome but for me that was only the cover of something very ugly. Why? Did you have feelings for him longer than today?' asked Hermione. Rose flushed heavily and Iwan started playing nervously with his tie.

'Ehm, it was a little different than with you. I have been dating him, three days long. We kept it a secret, because we're not only from different houses, but also very different ages. My friends started to follow me to see where I was going so we decided to stop it,' explained Rose. Hermione took both of the girls shoulders so they looked each other in the eye. Hermione's eyes were sparkling with joy, relief, and much more she just couldn't name. She hugged the girl and Rose hugged her back.

'Girls, look at Luna and Blaise,' Draco directed their attention back to the Great Hall. Their mistletoe-space wasn't getting smaller, but they sat cuddled up against each other. Blaise whispered something in Luna's ear and she giggled turning red. Blaise turned their back on them, and they couldn't see what precisely was happening, but they could guess what. A few seconds later both stood up and walked up to the teacher table. Ginny was smiling at the two of them and Luna had never before looked so into the real world. At exactly that moment Dumbledore came in. Students saw their way out of the situation and shouted at Dumbledore to free them. Dumbledore took his seat and looked around the room.

'I'm not able to lift up the mistletoes, I'm sorry. The spell has gone out of hand. I can't do anything about it,' he gave Hermione a meaningful look and looked around the Great Hall once more. Now even the last people who had kept on fighting the mistletoe gave up and sat down. Hermione accioed a few of her books, because she knew they were going to be there for quite a while. Harry accioed exploding snap and wizard chess and while students were making up their differences, they started playing games, or making homework. Red and purple sparks made her look up. Two people had started a battle with their wands, their faces said they were ready to kill each other. The look on Hermione's face saddened. Draco pulled her over to sit between his legs with his arms wrapped around her waist, seeing her look. The two people were unknown to both of them.

'You are seriously the worst person I've ever met,' the girl was yelling at the top of her lungs. She was a Hufflepuf and he a Ravenclaw, but one with a lot of Slytherin qualities, that was clear.

'As if I would be nice to a mudblood,' he snapped back. Then suddenly in the entire hall was movement. The two standing tumbled over and she fell over, only to be caught just in time by him.

'Girls shouldn't be lying on the floor,' Hermione heard the boy say. She seemed to be at loss for words. Hermione quickly looked up at Draco and he nodded, understanding what she was thinking. She cast a charm on the two of them and the two fighting, so they could hear them still while the noise in the hall was rising. The girl was now standing again. Her wand held in her hand, but the arm was hanging down. The two looked in each others eyes.

'I wonder…' she began.

'… if they were right,' he finished. He reached up with his hand and cupped her cheek. And the two of them kissed. The girl's wand fell on the ground and the hall grew silent again. The two broke apart again.

'They were right,' both said in unison. Smiles appeared as the two ended up in passionate kissing. That was the last encouragement the students needed. Parvati and Theo kissed. Ron and Pansy, Cho and Dean, all couples were suddenly kissing, snogging, lying on the floor, standing, pinned up against the invisible wall. Hermione's smile was plastered on her face as she looked around the room seeing how happy people looked. Her gaze fell on Rose and Iwan, who looked just as happy. And on Ginny's face was such a devilish look it almost scared Hermione. Suddenly she felt Draco nose in her neck, and he planted a few kisses in her neck and then moved up placing one on her ear.

'Have I told you before how brilliant you are, Mione?' he breathed in her ear. Hermione giggled and the smile turned into a wide grin.

'Before you go on with one of the best Christmases Hogwarts has ever known. I would like to speak a few words,' all students stopped and looked up at Dumbledore. 'First I would like to award fifty house points to, mister Potter and miss Weasley each, for supporting a friend even past own believes and prejudices. Then I would like to give sixty points to mister Malfoy, for looking further than what things seem and see what's actually standing in front of you. And last I want to give seventy house points to miss Granger for holding on when it seem to go wrong, believing in things to go right, and for her uniting idea.' The school burst out into applause, and Hermione turned bright red.

'You deserve it,' she heard Draco whisper in her ear.

Dumbledore silenced the hall again: 'I wish you a very merry Christmas.'

'Indeed, the best Christmas ever,' Hermione turned around to face Draco. He had her favourite cocked grin on his face. Hermione bit her lip, to stop giggles from coming out of her mouth. He raised one eyebrow in a questioning way, making Hermione burst into giggles. Hermione looked into his eyes, and then she saw it. Only just behind Draco she stood. She looked just as before she'd fallen ill. Her hand was on Draco's shoulder, and a smile was on her face. She wasn't solid, more like a ghost, only even more surreal.

'You've finally done it, Hermione. I'm so proud of you. You are wiser than you think you are, keep on believing in yourself. I wish you all the luck in the world. It's finally my time to move on. Farewell, my sweetheart,' Monica Granger smiled at her daughter, and vanished in thin air. Tears filled her eyes, but the smile didn't leave her face. Draco turned her attention back to him, he wore a worried expression.

'What's is it, Mione? What were you looking at? Why are you crying?' he brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. At the ceiling the mistletoes were turning into snowflakes and falling from the ceiling. The whole hall was white from the snow, but nobody seemed to care. People were finding friends and see their new relationships. The four colours that were usually so apart were now mixed into a happy mass of Hogwarts students. Hermione saw the smiles and she felt great.

'Mione?'

'Nothing, I just changed my mind; I love Christmas,' she whispered, and softly their lips met.

**This was the story. I really enjoyed reading your reviews, messages, alerts, favorites and everything. You really made my day today, again. **

**If you liked this story you could also check out my one-shot "Christmas Tree", or any other of my fics.**

**I want to wish you all a very merry Christmas and A happy new year. **


End file.
